


【折纪】致命关系

by Ariel_Gigi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Gigi/pseuds/Ariel_Gigi
Summary: ※CP: 折原临也 x 纪田正臣※Author: 安柒暖※短打。PWP。就想试试写一篇高贵冷艳的肉【。】
Relationships: Kida Masaomi/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 7





	【折纪】致命关系

**致命关系**

罂粟花。  
看见这种植物的时候，纪田正臣忽然就想到了那个人。  
暗红色的花瓣像凝固了的血液，带着最为致命的吸引力，在第一眼的时候便将他彻底俘获，从此再也无法脱身。  
有人说那是世间最美的花朵之一，可这美丽背后到底有多少绝望谁也不知道。

“在看什么？”  
他听见不远处开门的动静，没过多久，那阵熟悉的气息便出现在了自己身后。  
“……没什么。”  
不急不躁地合上书，他坐在桌前没有动。  
“是吗。”  
然而那个人对他的回答似乎也不怎么在意，只是将自己带回来的东西放在了远处的置物架上，然后开始脱去那身厚重的黑色外套。  
纪田正臣视线落在那本书的封面上，像是在思考着什么，又像是在等待什么。  
过了一会儿，他听见那个人返回的声音，然后第一次叫了他的名字。  
“正臣，”他的眼皮不自觉地跳了一跳，然后他听见对方慢慢吐出预想之中的两个字，“做吗？”  
于是第一次地，纪田正臣回过头，和那个人认真对上了视线。  
“……好。”

坐在床边褪去衣物的时候，他看着那个人优美的身材曲线，突然又想起了那种花。  
伪装。谎言。欺骗。  
任何一个满怀恶意的词语都可以是对它最好的形容。  
越美的东西越是有毒，他们只会让人越陷越深，却无论付出多少，都无法交换到对方的真心。  
这样的道理再容易不过，可他偏偏就是上了套。

他看着那个人俯下身，将全部的重量压在了他的肩头，然后咬住他的唇细细地啃啮，像有蚂蚁在心口上走过一样酥痒。他感觉到自己的嘴唇不一会儿就变得红肿起来。  
时间静止了好一阵。过了一会儿，那个人放开了他。  
“今天不说了吗？”  
十分难得地主动伸手帮他解开衬衫上未解完的纽扣，那个人这么问道。  
“说什么？”  
“说你爱我。”  
“我爱你。”  
“真乖。”  
最后一颗纽扣随着话音的落下一起脱离了原位，折原临也像是观赏物件一样上下打量了他一阵，然后将他打横抱起放在了床上。

那个人的动作总是很细致。  
具体说的话，就是不像狮子那样的猛兽，到嘴的食物总会在瞬间被拆吃入腹，相反地，折原临也更像是只狐狸，他总是耐心地等待着最佳的时机，然后在猎物无力反抗之时才开始慢条斯理地享用剩下的美味。  
——虽然他也绝对不会反抗那个人的意思就是了。  
他也不知道在那件事之后折原临也如此频繁地找自己做是不是真的对自己有了感觉，但无法否认的是，他心里总是在渴望这一刻的。  
他喜欢这种被那个人认真对待的感觉。就算那些温柔并不是出自真心，就算之后会迎来狂风骤雨，但至少这一刻的细致还是真实的。如此真实地，感受着两个人难得的平静温柔。  
他知道他是被困住了，所以才会一直留在这里不肯离去。尽管那个人从来都没有用什么东西锁住他。

亲吻。抚摸。啃啮。  
折原临也的动作耐心到毫无破绽。指尖仿佛有着无尽的魔力，所过之处都让他忍不住轻吟出声。  
他感觉自己仿佛身在云端，柔软的棉花将他包裹得温暖又舒适。甚至一辈子都不愿意醒来。

“……有的时候我真希望你能一刀杀了我。”  
一场激烈的深吻后，他喘着气平复呼吸，突然扬起头认真地直视起上方那张好看得毫无瑕疵的脸庞，和红宝石般猩红耀眼的瞳。  
“噢亲爱的小正臣，我怎么会那么做呢，”折原临也闻言低下头温柔地亲了亲他的眼睛，“你想得太美了。”

于是他绝望地闭上了眼，任凭那个人熟门熟路地开始在他的体内横冲直撞，游走的指尖在他身体的每一处激起恰到好处的绝妙战栗。

在身体的愉悦感颤抖着到达顶峰的时候，他突然毫无预警地咬上了那个人艳红的唇，感受到铁锈的气息在两人唇齿间漫延，他突然就有了一种报复一样的快感。

被激怒的人毫不怜悯地将他翻转过身，让他以更为羞耻的姿势承受着来自那个人的强烈冲击。

「Until Death Do Us Apart.」

在思维即将彻底沦陷时，他脑中忽然冒出了这句不知在哪里读过的话，他没由来地想笑，眼泪便在下一秒无声无息地没入了枕巾。

直到死亡将我们分开。  
自从爱上了你，便已万劫不复，唯有至死方休。

-fin.


End file.
